Female Bilbo - Bagginshield - Short Story
by lotrhobbitsherlock
Summary: The Hobbit story with Female Bilbo! Bagginshield pairing with Fem!Bilbo This is more of the movie version (Which follows the book anyway), and it is a long short story being 8 chapters. *This is rated 'M' for Mature due to some sexual content and/or adult content* *I do not own the name nor any part of J.R.R Tolkien's 'Hobbit'*
1. Chapter 1

**I typed most of this on my phone, so If I missed something in my proof read that is why.**

This is not how she expected her evening to go. Bilba thought she would have a quiet evening for supper by herself, but no, 12 dwarves had to show up! Plus gandalf! "Bilba dear, what on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked as she ran around the her house, trying to keep order.

"What's the matter?!" She exclaimed. Bilba continued to rant on what was the matter. She about died when they started throwing her dishes around.

Things only settle down when another knock came to the door. "He's here." Gandalf spoke.

"There's another one?" Bilba grumbled and went to the door. She sighed and opened the door, only to be taken back by a very handsome dwarf standing in the doorway.

"Gandalf." He spoke as he noticed the wizard. Bilba stepped aside so he could come in.

"Bilba Baggins, let me introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf introduced.

"So this is the hobbit." He spoke, looking to the smaller girl.

Bilba crossed her arms over her chest, feeling uncomfortable under the dwarf's stare. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't stare at me as a criminal." She spoke. She didn't really mean criminal, she meant as if she was a prize, but she decided to say criminal.

Thorin raised his brows some at her statement and began walking around her. He didn't mean it as Bilba thought, but she wasn't happy with this dwarf. She backed away, frowning her brows. "Excuse you." She spoke, getting angry.

"Bilba-" Gandalf started, but Thorin spoke.

"Have you done much fighting?" He asked.

"Does it look like I have Mr. Oakenshield?" She countered.

Thorin chuckled. "I thought as much. She looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

The other dwarves chuckled at his statement, but Bilba felt offended. "How rude." Bilba mumbled, slightly glaring at the leader.

"Bilba, fix him something to eat won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't see why I should. He's rather rude." Bilba said, crossing her arms.

"He didn't give a good first impression, yes, but perhaps still, kill him with kindness." Gandalf told her.

Bilba sighed and nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Bilba went to the kitchen, fixing Thorin some left over soup, and placing it front of him. He gave her a nod as a thank you. She gave a small curtsy to be polite, and went sit on a chair near the table of dwarves.

Bilba listened as they talked. She heard something of how they were going on a quest it sounded, and her ears perked up at that. "You're doing a quest?" She asked.

"Bilba, my dear lass, let us have a little more light." Gandalf asked.

Bilba quickly went and grabbed a candle, bringing it over to them. "The Lonely Mountain." She read, looking to the map.

The dwarves started there chatter again. Bilba didn't get much of it, but she did hear them say the word 'beast.' "Beast?" She asked. "What beast?"

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals." Bofur told.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilba quickly said to quiet him.

Ori suddenly stood to speak. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!"

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin told.

The dwarves started their bickering again until Fili put his fist down on the table. "We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!"

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company, Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili added.

Gandalf started to protest but then Dori ask how many, and they started their bickering again.

"Oh, um... please, please." Bilba said trying to calm them, but Thorin stood.

"Enough!" He shouted, shutting everyone up. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" He continued.

"You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Balin told.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said and held up a key.

"How did you come by this?" Thorin asked.

"It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf told him.

"If there is a key." Fili spoke. "There's must be a door."

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said and gestured to the map.

"There's another way in." Kili spoke with a smirk.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it, but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf told.

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori said.

"Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilba said, finally including into the conversation.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

Bilba frowned her brows. "Am I what?"

"She said she's an expert!" Oin said with joy.

"Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilba defended.

"And I'm afraid I have to agree with Miss Baggins." Balin spoke. "She's hardly burglar material."

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." Dwalin said.

The dwarves started talking over each other again, and honestly it was giving Bilba a headache.

Gandalf suddenly stood. "Enough! If I say Bilba Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar she is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Miss Baggins. There's a lot more to her than appearances suggest. And she's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including herself." Gandalf told them. "You must trust me on this."

"Very well, we'll do it your way." Thorin said.

"No, no." Bilba said, touching Thorin's shoulder sort of as a reflex as if that would change anything.

"Give her the contract." Thorin continued.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration,

funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin said passing the contract down.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilba asked.

She read through some of the contract, mumbling to herself until she got to a specific word. "Incineration?" She asked.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur told.

"You alright lass?" Balin askes.

"Um, yea. I -um, I feel faint." She said, touching her head as she became dizzy.

"Think furnace, with wings." Bofur added.

"I-I need air." Bilba told.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bofur continued.

Bilba touched her stomach as well as her head. Her stomach felt as if she was going to be sick and her head spun. "Nope." She let out in a breath and went to fall to the floor.

Believe it or not, Thorin quickly moved to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Oh, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said sarcastically. "Um, Thorin, just carry her to her bed if you will. Let her rest."

Thorin picked up the hobbit and brought her to her room, laying her down. When he went to leave, though, he noticed how her hand balled his shirt as she grabbed it. Her face looked scared, as if she was imagining the worse of smaug the terrible.

He put his hand on top of hers, as if that would sooth her. Thankfully it did and she let go of him.

Bilba eventually woke, and after a bit of Gandalf trying to convince her she told him no, that she couldn't go

Bilba eventually woke, and after a bit of Gandalf trying to convince her she told him no, that she couldn't go.

Bilba sat, listening as she heard the dwarves sing a song. To her, it was actually a very beautiful song that she didn't think they would be capable of singing.

She heard Thorin as he sang and thought he had a beautiful voice. It was deep, and sounded powerful. If she was being honest, his speaking voice sounded beautiful too. It was deep like his singing voice, and was rough as well, which she found that she liked.

Her first impression of him wasn't good, and that impression didn't change throughout the night, but chills did run down her spine every time he spoke. She hated that fact, but there was no denying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilba ended up falling asleep, she doesn't know when, but when she checked the house all the company was gone.

She let out a sigh, looking to the contract. "Oh, Bilba should you?" She asked herself. "You will have to deal with thirteen dwarves... and Thorin was rather rude." She spoke to herself, trying to talk herself out of it.

She huffed stomping her foot and going to get dressed. She quickly grabbed the contract, running after the dwarves. "Miss Bilba, where are you off to?" Someone asked.

"I'm late!" She called.

"Late for what lass?" They asked.

"I'm going on an adventure!" She called and ran faster. Her dress was sort of getting in the way, but she didn't let it bother her.

"Wait!" She called once the dwarves came into view. "Wait!" She ran over to them, heaving. "I signed it." She said and handed the contract to Balin.

Balin looked at it and smiled. "Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Miss Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." He said.

"Give her a pony." Thorin said, turning around.

Bilba started to protest but two dwarves picker her up from her under arms and placed her on a pony. "How rude!" She yelled. "Weren't you taught to never pick up a lady in such fashion!... especially right there..." She mumbled the last part, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Our apologies miss. It won't happen again." They dwarves apologized.

Fili and Kili rode up alongside Bilba to talk to her. "Hello lass." Fili greeted.

"Hello..." She said.

Kili noticed how she was sitting Indian style on the horse, her skirt covering her of course. "How are you sitting like that and actually staying on the horse?" Kili asked, gesturing to her sitting style.

"I just hang onto the sattle." She told. "It's more comfortable to sit like this."

"And here I'm thinking she was full-on uptight proper girl whom would sit side saddle on a pony." Fili said with a chuckle.

"Well maybe you shouldn't judge someone before you know them." Bilba said and smiled. Though when she looked to Thorin she frowned... she should probably take her own advise. Maybe he was just cautious, or not quick to trust someone. Yes, he was rude to her, but she shouldn't stick to thinking he is only rude.

"So what of you? Tell us about yourself." Kili said.

"Oh, well there isn't much to tell. I have a brother and a sister, but I never really see them. When I was little I always seemed to be getting into trouble pretending I was off somewhere far. I like to read and garden." She told them. "I know it's boring, but I told there wasn't much to tell." She let out a small laugh at her words. "What of you two? Tell me about you."

"Well," Fili began. "You probably guessed we're brothers, but I'm the older one."

"Only by five years!" Kili defended.

"Besides the point." Fili told and Bilba let out a laugh. "Anyway, Thorin is our uncle."

"I would have never guessed that." Bilba said with a laugh. "So that makes you two Prince's." She said.

"Yes, but how did you know we were in the royal family?" He asked.

"Well, Thorin is the leader and listening in on your conversation from last night, it wasn't that hard to figure he is to be the next king of your bloodline." She told, laughing at the brother's blank expressions. "What? Did you think I wouldn't figure that out so quickly? Plus everyone listens to Thorin as if he were a king." She looked to the brothers, studying them. "Let me guess, he is your mother's brother."

"Yes." Kili said. "I'm curious as to how you figured that one out."

"Lucky guess." She said with a laugh. "I had a fifty, fifty shot at guessing right." Bilba told.

Thorin actually had been listening to the conversation the whole time and found himself with a small smirk. She was a smart girl, very observant.

.

That night they were all sitting around a campfire when a noise was heard. "What was that?" Bilba asked in fright, going over and sitting closer to the men and hugging herself.

"Orcs." Kili said. Thorin awoke by the word.

"Orcs?" Bilba questioned. What are orcs?

"Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them." Fili told her.

Bilba hugged herself tighter. Thorin noticed the girl getting scared. "They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood." Kili told her.

The brothers started to laugh until Thorin spoke. "You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" He said strictly, and Bilba hated that a chill went down her spine at his powerful voice.

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili told.

"No you didn't. You know nothing of the world." Thorin spat then walked away to be to himself.

"Don't mind him, Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs." Balin told the brothers and Bilba.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain," Balin began the tale. "King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria, but our enemy had got' there first." Balin sighed as he continued the story. "Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king."

Bilba looked back to Thorin for a second, then looked to Balin to hear the rest.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief, he went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc." Balin continued.

"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield." Balin gave a small smile. "Azog the Defiler learned that day, that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

Bilba looked back to Thorin in aw. He was so brave, even after losing his grandfather... She had a new perspective of Thorin now... She understood why he was so bitter.

Balin continued his story. "Our forces rallied, and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated, but there was no feast, nor song that night for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few, had survived." He told. "And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow, there is one I could call king."

"A-and the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilba asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin said as everyone looked to him in respect.

It wasn't till later that night that Bilba actually had a conversation with Thorin. She sat by the edge of the cliff, looking out into the night sky. "You should be sleeping." Thorin spoke as he approached where she sat.

She looked up at him as he stood. "As should you " She commented. "You can sit down. I don't bite." She gave him a smile that he didn't return, but he did sit next to her. "And I couldn't sleep."

"Don't listen to what my nephews told you. What they said is true, but they were just trying to scare you." Thorin told her. "They wouldn't dare attack us."

Bilba looked at him, resting her cheek on her knee as she did. "I wish I had your bravery." She told. "My first thought of you was that you were very rude." She admitted. "But after hearing that story... I've gain more respect for you than I can offer." She told him. "And I understand now."

"Understand what?" He asked.

"Why you're so bitter. I know what it's like to lose family, but you had yours taken away in the most possible worst way." She told him. Thorin was at a lost for words. How should he respond to that. "Well, goodnight Thorin Oakenshield. It was nice of you to check on me." She said, getting up and going lay down by the fire to keep warm.

Thorin didn't sleep naturally. He kept watch that night. He thought of what the hobbit told him. He never imagined those words would come out of the girls mouth, nor did he expect that much respect from her.

.

The next day they road, it was raining. Fili had been a gentleman and given Bilba his coat to cover herself. She tried to deny it, but he insisted.

The company chattered and muttered, but Bilba wasn't listening until they said something about other Wizards. "Are they any?" Bilba asked.

"What?" Gandalf questioned.

"Other wizards."

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf explained.

"And the fifth?" She asked.

"Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown." Gandalf told.

"Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?" She asked. Fili and Kili snickered at her comment.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf said, ignoring her comment.

It wasn't until they got to what looked to be an old farm house that it stopped raining and they decided to camp there. Bilba was looking around when she saw Gandalf looking angry as he passed.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" She asked.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf muttered.

"And who is that?" She asked.

"Myself, Miss Baggins! I have had enough of dwarves for one day." He told and left.

Bilba nodded to herself, and rushed over to Fili and Kili, giving Fili his coat back. "Thank you Fili." She told.

"Anytime Miss Bilba." he said with a smile before he left with his brother to watch over the ponies.

They all were sitting by the fire now, Bilba practically having her feet in the flames with how close she sat. "Alrighty lass, who are you dreaming about?" Bofur joked as he saw that Bilba seemed to be deep in thought.

Bilba laughed at his comment. "No one." She told him.

"Oh what? No lucky lad waiting for you at home?"

"Nope." Bilba said, popping the 'P' in the word. "I've never been in love. I'm in love with my books if that counts."

"I find it hard to believe that a pretty thing like yourself doesn't have a lover in her life." Nori told her.

"You lads flatter too much." Bilba said with a laugh.

"If you're looking for someone, our dwarf king over there could use a pretty queen." Bofur joked.

Thorin took a glance over as Bilba looked at him, blushing deeply. "What he has no wife?" She asked. "Thorin you are very handsome, I find that hard to believe." She told him.

"Nah, he's to uptight." Dwalin joked, nudging Thorin's arms.

"You all joke too much." Thorin mumbled and walked away.

Bilba giggled, and looked around. She noticed that Gandalf still wasn't back. "He's been a long time." She commented.

"Who?" Bofur asked.

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here. Do us a favor, take this to the lads." He said and handed her two bowls of stew.

Bilba gave a nod and went to take the bowls to the brothers. "What's the matter?" She asked once she noticed their intent stares forward.

"We're supposed to be watching over the ponies." Kili told.

"What we've encountered a, slightly problem." Fili finished.

The two dwarf princes and the hobbit looked and found that Trolls had taken the ponies. It was the brothers bright idea to send her over to set them free.

When a troll sneezed on her, Bilba thought she was going to puke right then and there. "Aah! Blimey! Bert! Bert, look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!" The one that sneezed on her said.

The troll dropped her once she started moving around. "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" Another troll asked.

"I'm a burglar- um hobbit!" She corrected quickly.

"A burglar-hobbit?" One asked.

"Can we cook her?" One asked.

"We can try!" Another said and charged after Bilba.

Bilba screamed, just about as loud as she could. One finally caught her and asked if there were any more of one's like her around. "No!" She quickly said, probably too quickly.

"She's lying!" One said. "Hold her toes over the fire. Make her squeal!" He said.

Suddenly Kili emerged from behind the bushes. "Drop her!" He shouted.

"You what?" A troll askes.

"I said." Kili practically growled. "Drop her."

The troll threw Bilba at Kili, making them both fall as the rest of the dwarves jumped from behind the bushes and attacked.

Bilba quickly got off of Kili, feeling embarrassed as she ended up straddling him.

The company fought the Trolls, Bilba being able to set the ponies free, and actually were doing well until one troll grabbed Bilba, making her scream. "Drop your arms!" They told as two Trolls held her up. "Or we rip hers off!"

"Bilba!" Kili shouted but Thorin held him back.

Thorin let out a sigh, dropping his sword.

The Trolls tied the company up in sacks, a few of them tying up to roast. "Such a shame to waist such a beauty." The troll said as he held Bilba in her sack. "We could get some money off of this one." He commented. "Eh, but we don't need any of that stuff." He said and tossed her right on top of Thorin.

Bilba sighed, not bothering to move for a bit and rested her head against Thorin's chest for a second before she decided to wiggle her way off of him.

Bilba sighed and listened to the Trolls mutters until one statement caught her ears. "Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone" one said.

Stone? Maybe she can buy time. Bilba quickly got up, hopping her way closer. "Wait! You are making a terrible mistake!" She told.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori told her.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said.

"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning." Bilba said, glancing to see if the sun was coming up.

"What about the seasoning?" A troll askes.

"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!" She told.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll turning some of the dwarves asked.

"Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk." The one talking to Bilba said.

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..." Bilba raced her brain, trying to think of something.

"Yes? Come on. Tell us the secret!" He pushed on.

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!" Bilba said, earning angry shouts from the dwarves.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!" One said.

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." Another said and picked up Bombour.

"Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilba said quickly.

"You what?" He asked.

"He's got worms in his... tubes." She said trying to come up with something.

"Ew!" The troll said and dropped Bombour.

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." She told them.

" Parasites? Did she say parasites?" Oin asked.

"Yeah, we don't have parasites. You have parasites!" Kili told Bilba who only rolled her eyes. Thorin caught on and kicked Kili's side to give him the hint.

They all looked to Thorin then back to Bilba. "I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin said.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted.

"What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?" One of the trolls asked, poking at Bilba's stomach.

"Well..." Bilba dragged on.

"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!" He told.

"Ferret!" Bilba said offended, and Gandalf thankfully appeared.

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf spoke, breaking the rock and turning the trolls into stone.

Gandalf helped the dwarves lose, Kili helping Bilba go.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin asked Gandalf.

"To look ahead." Gandalf told him.

"What brought you back?"

"Looking behind." Gandalf told and Thorin nodded. "Nasty business. Still they all are in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin pressed.

"She had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf defended the hobbit.

Bilba heard the conversation and frowned a little. She wanted to snap at Thorin, telling him she did the best she could, but she bit her tongue. Gandalf took her side anyway.

"They could not have traveled in daylight." Gandalf told.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin said, looking.


	3. Chapter 3

They easily found the cave, some dwarves gasping at the stench. Bilba stayed outside, saying that it stunk way to much for her liking. If she didn't have to go, she didn't want to. Thorin soon came out, carrying a new sword.

"Bilba." Gandalf said and handed her a sword. "Here. This is about your size." He told her.

Bilba looked at it and shook her head. "I can't take this." She told.

"The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained.

"I-I've never used a sword in my life."

Gandalf smiled, kneeling down to her size. "And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

Bilba smiled, looking at the sword. "Something's coming!" Thorin shouted.

Everyone had there guard up, Fili and Kili shielding Bilba the best the could. Though, thankfully, it was just Radagast. He seemed to be telling Gandalf something, something Bilba didn't understand.

They suddenly heard a growl, Bilba asking if it was a wolf. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur said, a warg leaping out behind them. Thorin killed it as if it was nothing.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said.

"Orc pack?" Bilba said in fear.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf told him.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Radagast told.

.

It was sort of like a giant blur for Bilba. Soon the orcs were chasing after them. "C'mon move!" Thorin yelled. Bilba slipped and fell an orc coming straight for her. And arrow was shot by Kili, saving the hobbit's life.

Thorin went over to her, yanking her up and tossed her over his shoulder. She was surprised at first, especially when he basically threw her where Gandalf told them to run to.

Bilba sat on the ground, holding her head as the rest of the dwarves joined them. They stayed quiet, an orc falling into the rock cover where they stood. Thorin yanked an arrow out of the orcs chest. "Elves." He sneered.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin asked as he looked further in.

"Follow it of course." Bofur said and all the dwarves followed.

"Are you okay?" Kili asked Bilba as she rubbed her elbow.

"Oh," She smiled at him. "Of course, thanks to you and Thorin." She said, trying to appear as if not in pain. When Thorin tossed her down into the small cave, she knew she would have bruises all over.

The company continued on, following the path. "The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf told.

"Rivendell." Bilba said with a smile.

The company was welcome and now it was night as they all sat to eat. Bilba sat by the river, cleaning off her feet and legs. She noticed several bruises on her arms and legs. She didn't even want to know how her torso looked. A few bruises were on her upper thigh. She was discrete in observing them as she lifted her skirt.

"I must apologize." Thorin spoke from behind her and she quickly put her skirt down. "But tossing you into that cave was the only solution at the time." He told, sitting on a rock that was near her.

"Oh, you did nothing wrong... Thank you for saving me." She hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them. "It's obvious I know nothing of how to protect myself." She told, though she wasn't exactly talking to Thorin. She more of just said it as a general observation. "I'm not really cut out for a quest." She looked to Thorin and gave a slight smile. "How do you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Stay confident and courageous all the time. You act as if you are afraid of nothing." She told him. "But I can see you are afraid of something, but it's not wargs or orcs."

"What do you think I'm afraid of?" Thorin asked, raising his brow.

"Losing the only family you have left." Bilba said, looking to Thorin. "I see how much you protect your nephews. I don't blame you, I would too if I were as strong as you." Bilba let out a sigh. "My fear is that I will have children or a nephew and niece to take care and protect, and..." She sighed, looking down at the flowing water. "I fear that I will fail them. I won't be able to protect them."

Thorin didn't say anything, he just listened. "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I doubt you honestly care." Bilba giggled then stood. "But thank you for listening, I envy your courage and strength." She kissed his cheek as gratitude then headed off to her room.

Thorin sat on that rock a little while longer before going to his own room. She was right, and that bothered him. He did fear losing his nephews... how did she read him so clearly when normally no one could?

Thorin shook his head. Gandalf was off negotiating with the elves and told them to leave while he was doing so since Elrond deciphered the map for them already.

.

"We must fine shelter!" Thorin shouted as the company went over the mountain pass. It was storming, cold, and the cliff was like it had butter on it. And to add to it, those legends were true and stone giants fought.

The company was horrified to discover they were on a stone giant themselves. "Kili, grab my hand!" Fili said as the stone began to split.

"Fili!" Kili shouted as they got separated.

Bilba hung onto Fili as they went crashing down onto the mountain. Though, she slipped falling over the cliff.

"Where's Bilba? Where's the hobbit?" Bofur asked.

They noticed Bilba hanging, trying to hold on for life. "Get her!" Thorin shouted.

"Bilba, grab my hand!" Bofur said.

Bilba was surprised when Thorin jumped down with her, pushing her up and almost falling himself. "Thank you." Bilba told him.

"I thought we lost our burglar." Dwalin said.

"She's been lost ever since she left home. She should never have come. She has no place amongst us." Thorin spat.

Bilba's chest literally hurt at his words. I'm trying aren't I! I'm the one helping them!

They went into the cave, Thorin telling them no fires. Bilba laid down, a frown on her face. She looked to Thorin, a tear even going down her face. She honestly thought him to be nice after a while, but apparently not!

Bilba waited for everyone to sleep before she decided to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Bofur asked.

"Back to Rivendell." Bilba told him.

"No. No. No. You can't turn back, now. You're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur said.

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never run out the door." Bilba said, trying to hide her hurt voice.

"You're homesick, I understand." Bofur told her.

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bilba's face dropped once she realized what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere." Bofur sighed. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." Bofur smiled to her, then noticed her glowing sword. "What's that?"

Thorin saw her glowing sword, his eyes widening. "Wake up!" He shouted just as the floor broke through.

They all went tumbling down, Bilba being the lightest, thankfully landed on top. Though she landed right on Thorin's stomach, making the dwarf grunt.

Goblins ran to them, forcing them up and shoving them towards the center. Bilba noticed that no goblin was really paying attention to her, so she crouched down. No goblin noticed her until one extra one that was there. The goblin tackled her, making them both falling off the cliff.

Bilba landed in a pile of mushrooms. It took a while, but she awoke see a creature on top of the goblin. "Yesss." The creature said. "Yes! Yes. Gollum. Yes! Gollum! Gollum!"

Bilba watched as the creature knocked out the goblin. The creature dragged the goblin off, mumbling to himself.

Bilba stood, dusting off her dress as she did. She walked forward and noticed something gold on the ground. She picked it up, looking at it. "A ring?" She questioned. She heard a shout from the creature and quickly put the ring in her coat pocket.

She followed down to where the creature was singing a song. What song she had no idea, but it suddenly stopped. That scared Bilba some, looking around to see the creature wasn't there. She turned to see the creature was right in front of her. "Bless us and splash us, precious. That's a meaty mouthful." Bilba panicked and put her sword against the creatures throat. "Gollum! Gollum!" The creature throated out. Gollum? Bilba thought, is that it's name?

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer."

"It's got an Elfish blade, but it's not an Elfes. Not an Elfes, no. What is it, precious? What is it?" Gollum asked.

"My name...is Bilba Baggins." She told.

"Bagginses. What is a Bagginses, precious?" Gollum asked.

"I'm a...hobbit from the Shire." Bilba said in fear. Honestly right now she wished that someone from the company would magically appear and save her, but she knew that was only wishing.

"Oh! We like goblinses, batses and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before! Is it soft? Is it juicy?" Gollum started to go closer in a threatening way.

"Now! Now, keep...keep your distance!" Bilba said in panic. "I will use this if I have to!" She warned. "I don't...I don't want any trouble, you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way."

"Why? Is it lost?" Gollum asked.

"Yes. Yes, and I want to get unlost, as soon as possible."

"Oh, we knows! We knows safe path for hobbitses. Safe path in the dark. Shut up!" Gollum spoke as two people.

"I didn't say anything." Bilba said confused.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Gollum told and turned as if he was speaking to someone else. "Oh yes, we...we was, precious, we was." He told himself. Does he? Does he have a split personality? Bilba thought.

"Look, I...I don't know what your game is, but I..." Bilba started but Gollum shouted with glee.

"Games?! Oh, we love games, doesn't we, precious? Does it like games? Does it, does it, does it like to play?" Gollum let out a laugh as he spoke.

"Maybe." Bilba said confused.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees, up, up, up it goes, and yet never grows?" Gollum said with excitement.

"The mountain."

"Yes! Yes! Ooh, let's have another one, huh? Yes. Go, do it again. Do it, do it again, ask us." Gollum acted as if he were a child, happy with the game.

"No more riddles. Finish him off, finish him now! Gollum, Gollum!" He spoke, the other version of him coming out.

"No! No, no, no." Bilba said quickly. "I want...I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see...you are very good at this." She said, trying to flatter the creature. "Uh...so why don't we have a game of riddles?" She asked. "Yes, just...just...just you and me."

"Yes. Just...just...just us." Gollum whispered as if he was hiding from his other self.

"Yes! Yes! And...and if I win, you will show me the way out. Yes?" Bilba asked, hoping the creature would agree.

"Yes. Yes!" Gollum cheered. "And if it loses, what then?" Gollum's other half asked. "Well, if it loses, precious, then we eats it!" Gollum let out a laugh and turned to Bilba. "If Baggins loses, we eats it whole." He said as if it were nothing.

Bilba opened her mouth, then closed it again. There was no other way out so, this way she had a chance at life. "Fair enough." She finally said and put up her sword.

"The Baggins first." Gollum said.

Bilba thought for a moment then gave her riddle. "Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still." She said.

Gollum thought for a moment. "Teeth?" He asked. Bilba sighed and Gollum realized he was right. "Teeth!" He cheered. "But we only have nine." He said, showing his teeth. "Our turn" He spoke. "Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

Bilba thought a moment. "Just a minute." She told him. She looked around, ignoring Gollum's mutters. She saw the ripple of water, and "wind! Of course it is." She answered.

"Very clever, hobbitses. Very clever!" Gollum got angry and started charging towards Bibla.

She quickly drew her sword and aimed it, saying her next riddle. They went through two more riddles till Gollum got angry and asked her to ask a question. Bilba thought, sticking her hands in her pockets to think and felt something. "What do I have in my pocket?" She asked herself.

"Well, that's no fair. It's...it's no fair! It's against the rules!" Gollum said and throws a rock in anger to the ground. "You ask us another one."

"No. No, no, no. You said, ask me a question. Well that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?" Bilba said.

Gollum guess three times, getting them all wrong. The creature fell to the ground in frustration. "So, come now I won the game and you promised go show me the way out." Bilba said.

"Did we precious?" Gollum asked himself. "What has it got in its pocketses?" Gollum said in anger.

"That is not of your concern." Bilba said. "You lost."

Gollum then noticed something was missing. He searched for it, mumbling how something was lost. "What have you lost?" Bilba asked.

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! Nooo! Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum cried. "What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?" Gollum then said in anger. "She stole it. She stole it! Aaah! She stole it!" Gollum said then screamed.

Bilba ran, ran as fast as she could. "Give it back! Thief! Baggins!" Gollum called.

Bilba ran faster, trying to squeeze her way into a small nook. "It's ours!" Gollum said once he saw her. Bilba managed to squeeze by, falling to the ground. The ring went flying up, actually landing on her finger.

Gollum came running in, looking everywhere and screaming. Can he not see me? Bilba asked herself. Am I invisible?

Bilba realized she was invisible and followed Gollum. She saw the company running by and went to join, but Gollum stood in her way. The company passed, leaving Bilba. She put her sword to Gollum's neck, about to kill him but he turned around. She saw how he was crying as if he lost all that is precious to him. Gandalf's words from earlier ran through her mind and she knew she didn't have the heart to kill him.

She sighed, jumping over Gollum, hitting him in the face, and running to catch up with the company. She caught up thankfully, about to show herself when she heard Thorin speak.

"I'll tell you what happened. Miss Baggins saw her chance and she took it! She's thought of nothing but her soft bed and her warm hearth since first she stepped out of her door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, she is long gone." Thorin told.

Bilba frowned and knitter her eyebrows together. 'I'll show him!' She thought. She took off the ring and made herself known. "No, she isn't." Bilba said.

"Bilba Baggins. I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life." Gandalf said in relief.

"Bilba, we'd given you up!" Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin added.

Bilba let out a laugh, not wanting to tell of her encounter with a magic ring. "Well, what does it matter? She's back." Gandalf said.

"It matters. I want to know." Thorin said stepping forward. "Why did you come back?"

Bilba let out a sigh before speaking. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can." Bilba said and smiled to him.

Thorin put his head down and gave a small nod. Is he regretting his words? Bilba smiled at the thought. Maybe he is nice... he just has too high of a wall around him.

They heard a shout from further up the hill. Orcs... "Out of the frying pan." Thorin stated.

"And into the fire." Gandalf finished. "Run!"

The company ran as wargs and orcs charged after them. A warg was running right towards Bilba. She screamed, thrusting her sword forward and stabbing her sword through the wargs skull. "Ew." She said to herself, trying to get the sword out. She eventually got it out to see no dwarves on the ground. She ran forward a little and was lifted up into a tree. "Did you not hear Gandalf?" Thorin asked. 'So he's the one who lifted me up.'

"I had a warg coming straight for me!" She defended.

Thorin suddenly grabbed her just as a warg was about to attack her, jumping to the next tree. She landed on her stomach, but she was safe. Maybe pants would have been more beneficial, she thought. Her dress was getting torn some. "Bilba, jump!" Fili shouted to her.

They all jumped to the last tree, it falling towards the edge of the cliff as it did. Gandalf thought quick, lightning a pinecone and throwing it. Gandalf tossed one down to Fili, Bilba lighting one from Fili's. They all three lighted pinecones, making a wall of fire and scaring off most of the wargs.

That's when she saw it, the pale orc of Balin's story. Bilba thought he was dead? She noticed as Thorin charged out to him, getting bittin by the warg and tossed to the side. "Thorin " Bilba said in a scared breath. She climbed the best she could, running out and blocking Azog from Thorin. "D-don't you touch him!" She said, waving her sword as if that would do anything.

"Kill her." Azog told another orc. The orc on the warg slowly went towards Bilba. She crouched down, still aiming her sword to the warg, next to Thorin.

"Thorin please wake up." She whispered, but she knew it was to no use.

Bilba closed her eyes, ready for the worse, but nothing happened to her. She opened her eyes to see some of the dwarves fighting.

Bilba was about to attack but the warg in front of her was taken away by a giant eagle. She watched in aw as the birds got rid of the orcs and wargs, throwing them off the cliff and burning them.

A bird then picked her up, making her scream as it dropped her to land on another eagles back. She looked around to see all the dwarves were being carried away. "Thorin." She spoke as she saw him. He was still unconscious as the eagle held him.

The eagles gently place the dwarves, hobbit, and wizard down on top of another cliff. "Thorin, Thorin." Gandalf said as he rushed over to him. Bilba watched with concern as the wizard mumbled words.

"The Halfling?" Thorin said as he woke.

Gandalf smiled. "It's alright. Bilba is here, she's quite safe.

Thorin got up with some help and turned to Bilba. "You!" He said sounding angry. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed!" He yelled. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." He walked closer to Bilba. Bilba had her head down, not meeting his gaze. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Thorin suddenly hugged Bilba.

Bilba was shocked at first, but hugged the dwarf back. He was a good bit taller than her, her face was buried in his shoulder. She wasn't going to lie, he didn't smell pleasant, more like sweat and blood, but she liked the way he held her. He held her close to his chest where she could bury her face in the fur of his coat. "But I am sorry I doubted you." Thorin said pulling away and examining her to see if she was okay.

"No, I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." Bilba said with a smile. She looked over as birds flew. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked.

"Erebor! The Lonely Mountain. The last of the Great Dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said as everyone looked to the mountain.

"Our home." Thorin said and smiled to Bilba. His smile made her cheeks hot. He's only ever looked at her with disbelief, but now he smiled to her.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilba said and gave a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

They made their way down the mountain, and were setting up camp for the night. Bilba giggled as Fili and Kili tries to show her how to fight. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't cut yourself by an accident already." Kili laughed as Bilba tried to fight Fili.

"Well unlike you I didn't grow up fighting." She told him.

"You're holding it wrong." Thorin said as he observed them. He got up, going behind Bilba and showing her how to properly hold a sword. His arms were around her as he guided her hands. Bilba's heart beat increased, and her face heated up. "Like this." Thorin told her.

"O-okay." Bilba said, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed when Thorin pulled away.

"What was that about?" Dwalin asked as Thorin went and sit beside him.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, dumbfounded.

Dwalin raised a brow at him and chuckled. "What are we? Kids again?" He asked. Thorin gave him a puzzled look, making Dwalin roll his eyes. "Wow. How high did you build that wall that you can't even see that you just flirted with the hobbit?" Dwalin said with a chuckle.

"I didn't." Thorin defended.

"If you say so, but I don't think she took it that way in how red her face got."

"You're losing your sight the older you get." Thorin said as he crossed his arms.

"You are hopeless when it comes to relationships." Dwalin told him, ending the conversation.

Bilba giggled as she sat down, putting her sword away. She scooted closer to Thorin, looking at him for a second before speaking. "Are you still hurt?" She asked, looking to his hands to see cuts. His face still had a nasty cut as well.

"I'm fine. I've lived through worse." He told her.

"I guess I should tell you this, but I'm going in the woods for a bit. If I scream, don't hesitate to come " She said and stood.

"Why are you going in the woods?" He asked, frowning his brows.

"There's a pond right over there, and..." She trailed off figuring out the best way to put this. "I'd rather be somewhat clean than dirty."

Thorin nodded and she turned and left. "Where is Bilba going off to?" Fili asked.

"To clean off." Thorin answered. "Nobody go over there." He quickly added.

Bilba sighed, placing her feet in the water before getting in. "Oh that's cold water." She mumbled to herself. "But at least it's water." Bilba got in the water, having to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream at how cold it was. When the water got to her breast she did scream slightly by accident.

"Bilba?!" A few dwarves called in panick.

"I'm okay!" She called. "It's just really cold!" She told them. "Like, really, really cold." She mumbled to herself. She was hesitant, but dunked her head under water, coming up as she shivered. "Was that really worth it?" She asked herself.

She didn't stay long in the pond, getting out and drying off with her coat. She put her dress back on, but her arms were bear now since her coat was wet.

She went back to camp shivering and quickly sat next to the fire, hanging her coat nearby to dry. "That was not worth it. If I get sick and die you know why." She said, making a few dwarves laugh.

Thorin took off his fur coat and tossed it to her. He didn't say anything, and she smiled to him, quickly putting it on. "Thank you." She spoke. "But my hair is wet so your coat might get a little wet." She told him.

Thorin shrugged, signaling that it was okay. Dwalin nudged him and gave him a look. "What?" Thorin asked. "She was freezing, what did you expect?" Of course they spoke in whisper so Bilba didn't hear.

"I expected nothing out of you." Dwalin told him. "Out of others sure, you no."

Thorin rolled his eyes and looked over at Bilba as she was wrapped in his coat. The coat was huge on her, making her look even smaller. She smiled as she looked into the fire.

"When I was little." Bilba spoke. "My mother used to tell me that a fire could tell stories." She told everyone. "Some were good and some were bad. They told stories of the past as lessons. If the fire is flickering, that means a battle is going on. If it is steady, that means it is quiet and relaxing. It reflects happy times."

Thorin listened as Bilba spoke, smiling slightly. "When Balin was telling that story of how Thorin got the name Oakenshield those many nights ago, I noticed how the fire was flickering..." She sighed. "When Thror died, the fire stopped for a few seconds." She explained, but smiled. "I think nature likes to tell us stories, and it uses things like fire to show emotions in that story."

"Why don't you tell a story?" Kili said. "We'll see how the fire reacts."

Bilba smiled and nodded. "I'll tell a story my mother always used to tell us. I don't know if it was a true story, but I like to think so."

Bilba took a deep breath then began her story. "Once there were two brothers, one a man that everyone loved. He was brave, strong, rich, and handsome, but he lied and cheated. He was deceitful, but he appeared good so people adored him. The other brother no body really took notice to. He wasn't rich or as strong as his brother, but he was brave. The main difference between the two is that this brother was kind, and generous. He didn't have much, but if he saw someone in need he always helped them. One day, the princess was walking through the land and she came across the two brothers. The rich brother told her that she should love him because he is adored by all and is handsome. The princess didn't like this answer, she could see the deceitful nature he had. The other brother however, simply gave the princess a smile and told her he had nothing to offer her but himself and heart. He told her that he was not rich in money, but the princess could see he was rich in heart. She offered the poor brother to wed her, and he became king. The rich brother was jealous and spat hateful words to him, but the now king simply smiled and told his brother that he forgave him. He said that even though there is hatred in his brothers heart, there was love in his own." Bilba finished her story and smiled to dwarves. "The end."

"Well you were right." Fili said. "The fire only flickered when you spoke of the rich brother."

Bilba smiled. "See, nature uses fire to show the emotions in stories." She told them. " My mother loved that story because she said it teaches us to forgive despite hateful things people say..." She looked to Thorin and smiled. "I guess that's why I forgave you so easily." She told him.

Thorin nodded and gave a small smirk. "I'm glad you did." He told her.

"The difference is that you apologized though. Some people don't even do that." Bilba smiled, looking around at everyone. "I hope I didn't bore you with my story."

"Of course not lass." Balin told her. "You're mother seemed to be a smart one."

Bilba smiled and nodded. "She was." Bilba sighed and got up. "I guess we should sleep." She said. "Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight Bilba." Everyone told her.

Bilba went to give Thorin his coat again, but he shook his head and told her to keep it for the night. Bilba smiled at him and went lay close to a tree, Thorin's coat covering her like a blanket.

It was later that night, Thorin and Balin were the only ones awake. Balin noticed how Thorin would take glances towards Bilba as she slept. She was curled into a ball, hugging his coat close to her as her face shows a peaceful sleep.

"What is it about her laddy? I know it's not simply because she saved your life." Balin asked Thorin.

"Don't be foolish." Thorin said. "You sound like Dwalin."

"Thorin I've known you the longest out of anyone here. You've never looked at someone that way." Balin told him with a chuckle. "We finally found the one thing you are afraid of." Balin said. "Love."

"I'm not in love." Thorin defended.

Balin only chuckled more. "There's nothing wrong with being in love laddy. You wouldn't have been born if it wasn't for love. So don't run away from probably one of the most precious things you will find dear to you." Balin told him. "She's quite a beauty anyhow, it shouldn't be that hard."

It was the next day and the last thing they thought they would be doing is running from a giant bear. Beorn's home was there current location, and it seemed peaceful enough but Bilba couldn't sleep. Neither could Thorin.

Bilba was sitting in the corner, trying to sleep but her mind wondered too much. Thorin saw her, and went over to the girl and sat next to her. "You should be sleeping." He told her.

"As should you." She countered. She smiled up at him, her cheeks heating when she realized how close he sat. Her blush deepened as Thorin moved a piece of her hair out of her face. "What of you Thorin? I still haven't heard much about you."

"You know a lot more than you think." He told her.

Bilba giggled quietly. "Oh so no secret lover waiting at home for you?" She joked.

"I never actually been with a woman." Thorin told her. Bilba gave a look of surprise, making Thorin chuckle some. "In the dwarf culture, if you sleep with another, they are the person you are to marry." He explained to her.

"Define sleep with another." Bilba asked. She had a feeling of what he meant, but wasn't fully sure.

"Being intimate with someone." He told her. Bilba blushes at this, getting slightly embarrassed by the idea. "I've never loved someone in the past so, no I've never been with anyone." He told her.

"In the past?" Bilba asked. "Does that mean you love someone now?" She asked, though she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer. She grew very fond of Thorin, and the thought frightened her a little.

"I don't know." Thorin said. "But I want to find out."

"What does that mean?" Bilba asked.

Thorin smirked, putting his hand to her cheek. Bilba stared wide-eyed, not sure of what to do. She let out a gasp as she felt Thorin's lips on hers. His hand went down to her waist as he held and kissed her. Bilba wasn't sure of what to do at first, but she did kiss him back eventually. She balled his shirt in her hands, trying to hold down her nerves as he kissed her.

"Are you always this nervous when someone kisses you?" Thorin asked with a chuckle.

Bilba's face turned read, looking down at the crest on Thorin's necklace he wore. "I wouldn't know..." She told him. "I've never been kissed..."

Thorin actually smirked at this, putting his finger under her chin to lift her head and kissed her again. His lips traveled down to her neck as he pulled her closer. "Thorin the company!" Bilba whisper screamed to him.

"Their asleep." Thorin said against her skin.

"They could very much be awake... at least some of them." Bilba said. She was embarrassed that someone would see them like this.

Thorin chuckled but pulled away. "You worry too much sometimes." He told her and laid down.

She laid down beside him, facing him with her cheeks flushed. Thorin pulled her to him, making her let out a squeak. She hid her face in Thorin's chest, trying to hide her heated cheeks. "Goodnight Thorin." She mumbled against him.

"Goodnight Bilba." He told and kissed her forehead.

Bilba awoke the next morning to see Thorin wasn't there next to her. She frowned slightly at that, but smiled as she noticed his coat was over her to keep her warm.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield." Beorn spoke as he poured drinks for the dwarves. Bilba went sit next to Thorin, the stool being way to big for her. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved. Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bilba noticed the chains on Beorn's wrist. "There are others like you?" She asked him.

"Once there were many."

"And now?" Bilba asked.

"Now there's only one." Beorn said, and you could hear the sadness in his voice. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes." Gandalf said.

"You are running out of time." Beorn told them.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Thorin didn't like this idea, but he knew the wizard was right.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and The Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need." Beorn explained.

"We will take the Elven Road, their path is still safe."

"Safe?" Beorn sneared at this. "The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin askes.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn stood, and started walking towards Thorin. Bilba held onto Thorin's sleeve as the large man got closer. "I don't like dwarves, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own." Beorn paused before continuing. "But Orcs I hate more." He told. "What do you need."

"Oh, here." Bilba said as they were about to get on their ponies. She handed Thorin his coat. "I think I use that coat more than you do."

Thorin chuckled and pulled her up on his horse, having her ride in front of him. "I figured you could ride with me." He told her.

Bilba's face, ears, and neck heated up as Thorin had his arms around her. Her face was mainly red due to the fact that everyone except Beorn and Gandalf looked to them. "Everyone is looking..." She mumbled.

"So? Why are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"I'm not necessary embarrassed... it's just... this is new to me." She said. "I'm not used to everyone looking at me unless I'm speaking."

"Welcome to my world." Thorin told and they began to ride towards the forest.

Bilba rested her head against Thorin's shoulder as she read a book. "Where did you get that?" Fili asked, nodding towards the book.

"Beorn let me have it." She said. "He told me it tells the history of his kind."

Fili nodded and laughed at something his brother said. "What's so funny?" Bilba asked, moving to sit Indian style again. She was tiny enough that it didn't even bother Thorin.

"I would tell you." Fili said. "But Thorin is right there."

Thorin gave them a look. "Their just jealous that they can't have you." He whispered to Bilba.

Bilba blushed some but let out a giggle. "I don't think that's it."

The company got to the forest about noon. "This forest feels... sick " she said.

Thorin helped Bilba down just as Gandalf came out of the Forest in a panic. "Not my horse!" He said. "I need it!"

"You're not leaving us?" Bilba asked.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf told her. He stopped and looked to the hobbit. "You've changed, Bilba Baggins. You're not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

"I was going to tell you." Bilba said, fiddling with the ring in her pocket. "I... I found something in the Goblin tunnels." She said.

Gandalf took alert at this. "Found what?" Gandalf asked. Bilba hesitated, still holding the ring in her pocket. "What did you find?" Gandalf pressed.

"My courage." Bilba took her hand out of her pocket and smiled to the wizard.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it." Gandalf knew that isn't what the hobbit planned on saying but let it go. "Stay close to Thorin, he will protect you." Gandalf told her. "be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." Gandalf looked to Thorin.

"Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." Thorin nodded to him. "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf said as he headed to his horse.

"Lead us astray? What does that mean?" Bilba asked.

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again." Gandalf told them. "No matter what may come, stay on the path!" Gandalf galloped away.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin said, placing his hand on Bilba's back as he lead them towards the woods. "Stay close to me." Thorin told her. Bilba nodded, remembering that Gandalf told her the same thing.


	5. Chapter 5

This forest had Bilba seeing things she knew wasn't true. She would look down at her feet and began it looked like when walked backwards. "Thorin is think we're going in circles." She mumbled but he didn't hear. Thorin even stumbled at little, but seemed to have his mind more than others.

"Look, a tobacco pouch. There's Dwarves in these woods." Dori said picking up the pouch.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." Bofur said, taking the pouch from Dori.

"Because it is yours, do you understand? We're going around in circles, we are lost!" Bilba told him.

"We are not lost. We keep heading east." Thorin said.

"But which way is the east? We've lost the sun!"

"The sun. We have to find.. the sun." Bilba said looking up. "Up there.: she pointed up. "We need to..." She started to tell the others, but the dwarves were arguing.

Bilba sighed and decided to climb. She mainly wanted air, but the direction would be good too. Bilba got to the top, sighed and breathing in the fresh air. She breathed a few times, getting her head back before she looked around. "I can...see a lake! And a...river. And the Lonely Mountain!" She shouted. "Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" She shouted but got no response. "Hello?!"

Bilba looked down in the trees only to see the dwarves covered in spider webs. She went to step forward only for webs to trap her feet. "Oh come on." She grumbled then fell right into a spider web. The spider begins to wrap her up just like the others.

Bilba wakes up covered in web. A spider was over her so she stabbed her sword through, killing it and trying to get free of the webs. She looked around seeing all the dwarves covered and hanging.

The ring... she thought taking it out. She hesitated, but put the ring on, making herself invisible. Bilba heard the spiders talk, saying how they wanted to feast. She grabbed a branch, throwing it to make the spiders leave.

Though, one didn't leave, and was about to feast on a dwarf. Bilba stabbed her sword to the spider, making it turn around. "Curse it! Where is it? Where is it?" The spider said.

Bilba took off the ring, revealing herself. "Here!"

She said and stabbed the spider. "It stings! It stings!" The spider yelped in pain. The spider fell to the ground as it died.

"Sting. That's a good name." Bilba said looking to her sword. "Sting."

Bilba began cutting down the dwarves, letting the fall to the ground. "Where's Bilba?" Bofur asked.

"Bilba!" Thorin called.

"I'm up here!" Bilba yelled but a spider attacked her. She quickly stabbed it, but fell too as the spider did. As she hit the ground she let out a groan. She examined her legs to see she had cuts and bruises all over them. "Yep, pants would have been better." She mumbled then noticed her ring was gone. She frantically started to look for it. "Where is it?" She mumbled, looking.

She noticed it at the far end, but a smaller spider emerged, hitting it. Bilba took a deep breath then began to attack it, killing it. "Mine." She said holding up the ring.

She looked at the ring some before quickly putting it in her pocket. She needs to be careful with it... something seems off about it but it's helpful.

Bilba went and saw as Elves were taking the company away. "Thorin, where's Bilba?" Bofur asked Thorin as he passed.

Thorin quickly turned, looking for the hobbit. He spotted her hiding behind trees. He smirked and turned around and continued walking as an elf shoved him.

"Once more." Bilba said and out the ring on, following behind the group. The blonde elf stopped at the door, allowing Bilba to catch up and sneak through the door.

She let out a small sigh. 'Okay, a way out' Bilba thought to herself. She followed the elves as they brought them into the dungeons. She made a mental note of where they were and began to look around.

She followed the man with the keys to the cellars, seeing barrels and a lever. She noticed how the barrels went on a ramp. "That's it." She whispered, quickly covering her mouth when a guard looked around.

She sat there, waiting for the guards to get drunk as they emptied barrels. The guard had hung the keys on a ring. Bilba sighed as she waited, looking at the guards weird as they said idiot things in their drunken state.

'Finally!' She thought as the guards fell asleep. She took the keys and quickly went down to the dungeons.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori said.

Bilba took off the ring, showing herself. "Not stuck in here you're not." She said and held up the keys.

"Bilba!" Balin shouted in glee.

Bilba unlocked Thorin first. He kissed her forehead then began helping her unlock everyone else. "This way." Bilba whispered, leading the company to the cellars.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili whisper screamed.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur told her.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilba growled to him. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilba told them.

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin told.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilba said.

The dwarves started talking amongst themselves, not listening to her. Bilba sighed and looked to Thorin for help.

"Do as she says!" Thorin told them

The dwarves climbed into the barrels. Thorin kissed Bilba's forehead again before he went and got into a barrel.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

"Hold your breath." Bilba said and pulled the leaver.

The dwarves tumbled into the water. The ramp closed and Bilba realized too late she didn't go. She started stomping on the ramp, hearing someone coming. She stepped back some, making the ramp tilt and she fell in the water as well.

"Well done Bilba." Thorin praised. Bilba nodded, her teeth chattering as she hung onto a barrel.

They all started rowing towards the open gate, but the elves found out about them.

"Close the gate!" One of them shouted, the bars of the gate closing before the dwarves could leave.

"No!" Thorin shouted in anger.

Bilba clung to the barrel, letting a cream erupt as orcs appeared. She stabbed one of the orcs that was about to attack the dwarves.

"Kili!" She heard Fili shout in worry. She quickly turned around to see Kili had been shot with an arrow.

"Oh no..." She mumbled. "Kili get up!" She encouraged as an orc was about to kill him.

An arrow was shot by a she elf, saving the dwarf prince and Bilba gave a sigh of relief. Kili got up, opening the gates and jumping into a barrel as they all flowed over the small water fall.

Bilba coughed as water slashed into her face. She looked around, dodging arrows as the orcs tried to get them. "Thorin look out!" Shout shouted as an orc was about to shoot him. Thorin ducked into the barrel as the arrow was shot at him.

The company was able to get an ax from one of the orcs, chopping a branch that they all stood on.

Bilba kept her head low as everyone fought. She noticed how the blonde elf saved Thorin's life. He may have captured them, but they had the same enemy at the moment. "Thorin!" Bilba called as she noticed the same blonde about to be killed.

Thorin looked to Bilba and she pointed to the scene. Thorin let out a sigh and threw the ax, killing the orc that was about to kill the elf.

The company got threw the waters, pulling to the side of the river. Thorin helped Bilba out, whom was coughing from inhaling too much water. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, breathing slow as her coughing started to calm down. "On your feet." Thorin said as he looked around

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding." Fili said, staying by his brother.

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving." Thorin told them.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close." Bilba said, finally catching her breath.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it." Balin told.

"So then we go around." Bilba said.

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves." Dwalin said.

"Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes." Thorin told Fili.

He went over to Bilba who sat on a rock, looking at her torn dress. The skirt had a giant slit in it around the knee. "I knew I should have worn pants." She grumbled to herself. It would be difficult to travel in if it stayed like that. Thorin knelt beside her, grabbing where the dress tore and tearing it so that below the cut was off. "Thorin!" Bilba said as he did so.

"This way it won't trip you." He said. "It's to your knee, it's not like it's too short."

Ori was getting water out of his boots when a man arrived, pointing an arrow to them. Thorin moved in front of Bilba, protecting her. Dwalin steps between Ori and the bowman, the bowman shooting an arrow and hitting the log Dwalin was holding. Kili goes to throw a rock, but the bowman knocks it out of his hand with another arrow. "Do it again and you're dead." The bowman spoke.

Balin looked over and noticed the big barg the man arrived in. " Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" He asked.

The bowman, Bard, lowered his bow and looked around. He noticed Bilba and how she clung to Thorin. If they have someone like her with them, they must not be too much of a threat.

Bard fully put up his bow and grabbed a barrel before heading to the barg. "What makes you think I would help you?" He asked them.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat." Balin said, trying to use flattery.

"No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?" Balin continued the conversation.

"A boy and two girls." Bard answers.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

Bard let out a sigh before answering, "Aye, she was."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Balin said as his face dropped some at the statement.

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties." Dwalin said.

"What's your hurry?" Bard asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin said.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin told Bard.

"Simple merchants, you say?" Bard said, not believing them.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

Bard examined the arrow marks on the barrels. "I know where these barrels came from." He told them.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil."

Thorin nodded for Balin to continue to persuade the barg man. "I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin said.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler." Bard chuckled some of that.

"For which we would pay double." Balin told him.

Bard's interest was sparked by that statement. He looked at them all, looking to the hobbit and noticed how she shivered. Bilba reminded him of his daughter in a way, so he felt obligated to help the girl. Plus it would be rude to leave the lady in the cold. "Alright." Bard said with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilba stood, shivering and moving her legs as if that would keep her warm. "You okay?" Thorin asked, wrapping his arms around her to try to warm her.

"I'll be fine." She told him. "Just a little cold."

"Watch out!" Bofur said as it appeared they were about to hit something.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin asked in slight annoyance.

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin murdered.

"Oh, Bard. He's name's Bard." Bilba said.

"How do you know?" Dwalin asked.

"Uh...I asked him." She said. "After I thanked him. He could of just killed us you know. He deserves a thanks."

"I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him." Dwalin said, completely ignoring the second half of what Bilba said.

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin said as he counted coins. "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets."

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked to Thorin.

"We don't." Thorin murdered back.

"There's um...just a wee problem. We're ten coins short." Balin said.

Thorin sighed and crossed his arms. "Gloin," He said turning to the dwarf. "come on. Give us what you have."

Gloin acted as if he was offended. "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." Gloin stopped talking as he noticed everyone was looking forward. He turned around to see the Lonely Mountain. "Bless my beard." He said and quickly took out his coins. "Take it. Take all of it."

Bard came over quicklh. "The money, quick. Give it to me."

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin told him.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." Bard told them.

The dwarves climbed into the barrels. Bilba climbed into the barrel with Thorin since she didn't have a barrel to begin with. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed.

"Ssh. What's he doing?" Dwalin asked.

Bilba looked through the little peak hole. "He's talking to someone." She said. "He's pointing right at us. Now they're shaking hands."

"What?" Thorin said in anger.

Not so much later the barrels were being filled with fish. Bilba nearly puked at the smell and put her face to Thorin's chest. He smelled better than the fish at least.

.

They managed to get smuggled into Bard's home, and all were currently trying to warm up.

Bard's youngest daughter went up to Bilba and smiled to her. "This should fit you." She told her and handed her a dress.

Bilba gave her a smile. "Thank you."

Bilba went into a bedroom and began to change. She heard the men mumbled something about weapons and getting angry, but she chose to ignore it. The dress fit perfectly but there was a small problem... the corset lace was in the back, so Bilba couldn't reach.

Bilba let out a sigh and went peak her head into the main living area. "Um, Thorin..." She said. Everyone looked to her, making her blush. "C-can you come see please." She asked.

Thorin went into the bedroom with Bilba. "I can't lace my corset up." She said and turned around, moving her hair so he could lace it up. Bilba's entire neck, face, ears, and everything was red from embarrassment.

Thorin chuckled at how adorable she was, and went over to lace her up. Thankfully with his sister, he knew how to do this. He ran his fingers over Bilba's bare skin, noticing how low the lace went. It stopped right above her rear.

Bilba bit her lip as she felt Thorin's fingers grace over her back. She felt his lips kiss her spine before he started to lace the dress up. Bilba let out a gasp as Thorin pulled tight on the lace. "Sorry." He mumbled. "Is it too tight?"

Bilba just shook her head 'no' and he continued. He finished and Bilba was about to turn around, but Thorin wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. He held her waist tight, Bilba getting bashful at his actions. "S-shouldn't we join the group again?" Bilba asked, not in panick but just nervous.

Thorin mumbled a yes against her skin, but didn't stop. Thorin turned her around quickly and kissed her, opening her mouth with his and pushing his tongue into her mouth. Bilba wasn't sure of what to do and this made Thorin chuckle. "You're so innocent." He said, and kissed her again. He grabbed her behind her thighs and easily picked Bilba up, making her gasp, and gently pushing her against the wall.

Thorin's hands were on her bare thighs, and her undergarment was still wet along with her original dress on the floor. The thought made her nervous, but not a bad nervous. She didn't want to stop, but at the same time she did.

Thorin pushed his body against her, and Bilba new they had to stop before anything happened. They were in someone else's home with three children. They couldn't. "Thorin stop." Bilba breathed out as she pulled her mouth away from his. Thorin moved to kiss her neck again, and Bilba could feel how his pelvis pushed more against hers. "Thorin." She said again.

Thorin let out a sigh and pulled his mouth away from her skin. "You were enjoying that." He said.

"I was." Bilba admitted. "In all honesty I don't want to stop." Bilba's cheeks were flushed as she said this. She just admitted she wanted to be intimate with him. She found that she loved the way his hands gently touched her skin and the way his tongue tasted. "We can't here though."

Thorin gave her a soft smile, kissing her once more before he set her down. "I'll leave first so you have time to compose yourself." He told her. "Your face his heated."

Bilba touched her cheeks as if that would hide her blush. Thorin kissed her forehead and left.

"What did the lass need?" She heard Bofur asked.

"She needed help with her corset." Thorin told the truth.

Bilba took a deep breath before she walked out and smiled to everyone. She joined where Thorin, Fili, and Kili stood.

"Your lips are puffy." Fili whispered to her.

"What?" She asked.

"How hard were you kissing her?" Kili chuckled, but thankfully he didn't say it loud enough for anyone beyond the group to hear.

"Kili!" Bilba whisper screamed in embarrassment.

"Wall." Thorin only said, and the two lads seemed to understand what he ment. Bilba did too, so her heated cheeks only got more heated.

"Keep your noses to yourself." Bilba mumbled with a frown.

.

The company left Bard's house, and Bilba was informed they had to steal weapons... but they got caught...

"What is the meaning of this?" The master of the town said.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire." A soldier told him.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?" The master said.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire." The guy who stood next to him said.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin said stepping forward. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!" He told and everyone in the town started to whisper.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin said. "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!" Thorin turned to speak to the crowd. "I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

"Death!" Bard shoutrd. "That is what you'll bring upon us. Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin told the crowd. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

"All of you! Listen to me, you must listen!" Bard said. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" Bard turned back to Thorin. "The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now. Now." The master injected. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!"

"It's true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark." His sideman said.

"What say you?" Thorin asked after answer what Bard had said to him.

"I say unto you..." the master said "welcome! Welcome and rise! Welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

The crowd cheered as the company was lead inside. They were given food, drinks, clothes, though Bilba kept her dress. They were each given their own room, though Fili said he would share with Kili to keep an eye on him. The lad looked sick, which worried them all.

"Bilba." Thorin spoke after dinner. She turned and smiled to him. "Follow me."

Thorin grabbed her hand and lead her to his room, closing the door behind him. "Thorin wha-!" Bilba started to ask, but gasped as Thorin grabbed her and kissed her.

He picked her up like before and laid her on the large bed, climbing on top of her. He already started to undo her corset on her back, and though Bilba was nervous, she wanted this too.

Bilba started to pull off Thorin's clothes, her hands shaking a little as she did. Thorin helped as Bilba took off her dress. Her cheeks flushed as she put her knees to hide her now naked body. This was new to her, and she was bashful.

Thorin gave her a smiled, pushing her knees down and kissed her again. "You are way to beautiful to hide from me." He told her.

His lips traveled down her body, kissing from her lips, to her neck, to her breast, down her stomach, and her inner thighs.

Bilba pulled him back up to her face, kissing him as she undid his trousers. She covered her mouth and shut her eyes tight as she felt him enter her. "Am I hurting you?" He asked, making sure.

Bilba held up her hand, an indication for him to give her a minute. Thorin kissed her face. He kissed her eyelids, wanting her to open her eyes. Bilba gave a few deep breaths and nodded. "Okay.. " She breathed out.

Bilba covered her mouth often as they went to stop herself from crying out. She doubted the others could hear her if she did, but she rather not chance it. Thorin pushed her hands away from her mouth, kissing her before speaking. "Don't cover your mouth like that."

"Why?" Bilba asked, gasping out some as he moved.

Thorin gave a smirk and leaned closer to her ear. "Because I rather hear from the woman I love as I make love to her."

Bilba blushed, hiding her face in his shoulder. She didn't cover her mouth after that like Thorin wanted. She found that she didn't care.

A few screams escaped her lips along with noises she never thought she could make.

They lay under the blanket afterwards. She had her head resting on his chest as his fingers smoothed across her back. "Thorin?" She questioned and picked up her head to look at him. "You said at Beorn's home that once a dwarf sleeps with someone that person is to become their wife or husband." She said.

"Yes, and?" He questioned.

"Well... does this make me your wife?" She asked.

Thorin smiled to her, kissing her forehead. "If you want to be, but in the dwarf world yes. You're not a dwarf though so you're not titled to that." He told me. "Though you have yet to tell me with words that you love me."

Bilba smiled, but hid her face some. "I've never said that to someone." She said. "Not in this way at least."

"So you don't love me?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She defended. "Do you think I would have given you my body if I didn't?"

"So that's a yes." Thorin stated and smiled.

Bilba looked back up at him. "Yes to what?"

"To being my wife."

Bilba smiled and answered by kissing him. "I guess I am now." She let out a giggle. "We should sleep though considering we're going face a dragon tomorrow."

Thorin let out a sigh and kissed the top of her head. "I'm not sure if I want you to go." He told her.

"What?" Bilba sat up some to look at him. "The whole reason I came is to get into the mountain." She said.

"Yes, but we agreed that before..." Thorin let out a sigh. "But with you there's no convincing otherwise."

"Thorin I'll be fine... don't worry." She said and laid her head back down on his chest.

"That's impossible, but I suppose you're right."


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning, and Thorin was the first to wake. He stood in just his trousers as he looked to Bilba's sleeping body. The blanket had fallen through the night, so he fixed it to cover her breast again. He knew she would feel embarrassed if she awoke like that. He was halfway tempted to not wake her to make sure she would be safe, but there was no use of that. She would be furious if he left her here.

A knock came to the door then. Thorin went over and opened it to see Dwalin standing there. "I was just making sure you didn't over sleep." He told and noticed Bilba sleeping in the bed. Dwalin chuckled some and shook his head. "How did I know that is where you two disappeared to last night."

Thorin looked behind him and smirked. "Well I proved a lot of people wrong who said I would never find her."

"Just don't screw it up." Dwalin said and left.

Thorin mentally nodded and closed the door. Bilba looked so peaceful sleeping... he didn't want to wake her. He sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. He started to kiss at her face, making her move some and eventually wake up. She smiled once she saw him. "Good morning." She said as she yawned.

Thorin gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. "Good morning. We need to get dressed, so we can get going."

Bilba looked around and under the blanket as if to make sure. "So that wasn't a dream." She said with a smile.

"I didn't think you would be capable of a dream like that." Thorin chuckled, giving Bilba his blue undershirt. "I thought this would be easier than that long dress." He told her. "It should go past your knee."

Bilba was about to get up but stopped, remembering she was naked. "I'll wait till you leave..." She mumbled.

Thorin let out an actual laugh. Bilba doesn't think she ever heard him actually full out laugh before. "Bilba you realize what we did last night basically eliminates any shyness between us."

Bilba blushed but nodded. "True." She got up, grabbing her undergarment, putting that and Thorin's big shirt. The shirt to her mid-calf, the slits in it going to her knee. "It's better than a corset." She said with a giggle.

The two joined the others out front, everyone giving them a look with Bilba's outfit, but no one said anything.

.

Thorin had told Kili to stay, Fili and Oin staying with him and Bofur being left behind as well. It was a long hike up the mountain to Erebor. "Tired?" Thorin asked as they walked.

"A little, but I'll be fine." Bilba told him.

Thorin gave her a small smirk, squatting down for her to climb on his back. "Climb on, I'll carry you." He told her. "You need your energy the most."

Bilba was about to argue, but she knew it would be no use. Thorin carried her the rest of the way.

.

"Anything?" Thorin called as the company looked.

'Nothing!" Dwalin called back.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." Thorin told.

"Up here!" Bilba shouted, pointing to a stone statue and a cliff.

"You have keen eyes, miss Baggins." Thorin said and kisses her forehead.

The company began to climb the statue. There seemed to be stair-like way up the mountain. "This must be it. The hidden door." Thorin said.

"Let all those who doubted us, rue this day!"

.

"You want me to find a jewel?" Bilba asked as Balin led her down to the gold room.

"A large white jewel, yes." Balin told her.

"That-that's it? Only I imagine there's quite a few down there." Bilba said, a small laugh with it.

"There is only one Arkenstone. And you'll know it when you see it."

"Right." Bilba said and sighed.

"In truth, lass. I do not know what you will find down there. You needn't go if you don't want to. There's no dishonor in turning back." Balin told her.

"No. Balin, I promised I would do this. And I think I must try." Bilba said. Thorin had tried to convince her to not go, but she said that was the reason she was here, so she should at least try.

Balin chuckled with a smile. "It never ceases to amaze me."

"What's that?" Bilba asked.

"The courage of hobbits." He told her. "Go now, with as much luck as you can muster." Bilba took a deep breath and nodded. "Oh, and, Bilba." Balin said as she began to walk.

"Mm?"

"If there is in fact a um...a live dragon down there...don't waken it."

Bilba gulped and nodded, continuing down to see a room fool of gold. Bilba didn't waste time searching, trying to be as quiet as she could. "Arkenstone. Arkenstone. A large, white jewel." Bilba looked around to see the mountains of gold. "Very helpful."

Bilba continued to look, but her heart stopped once she saw Smaug emerge from beneath the gold. She quickly put on the ring, hiding herself from the dragon.

"Well," Smaug spoke. "thief..." the dragon sniffed. "I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you? Where are you?!"

Smaug got closer and closer to Bilba. She ran down the hill of gold, running from the dragon. "Come, now. Don't be shy. Step into the light." Smaug spoke as he looked around. "Mm. There is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold. But far more...precious." When he said the word precious Bilba's head started to swirl. She saw something that she didn't understand. An eye? She couldn't take it anymore and took off the ring. "There you are, thief in the shadows." Smaug said as he looked to her.

Bilba scarily shook her head. "I did not come to steal from you, oh Smaug, the unaccessibly wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence. To see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I did not believe them." She managed out.

Smaug narrowed his eyes some And then stood back so Bilba could see his full stature. "And do you now?"

Bilba nodded in fear. "Truly. The tales and songs fall utterly short of your enormity, oh Smaug, the stupendous."

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Smaug asked, slight amusement in his voice.

"No. No." Bilba quickly said.

"No indeed. You seem familiar with my name. But I don't remember smelling your kind before. Who are you and where do you come from, may I ask?" The dragon said.

Bilba was about to answer but a shiny stone caught her eye... the Arkenstone... "I...I come from under the hill." Bilba finally answered.

"Underhill?" Smaug asked in confusion.

Bilba nodded, not taking her eyes off of the stone. "under hills and over hills my path has led. And...and through the air, I am he who walks unseen." She told.

"Impressive, what else do you claim to be?" Smaug brought his face closer to Bilbo.

"I am...luck...luck wearer, riddle...riddle maker." Bilba said nervously.

"Lovely titles. Go on."

"Barrel rider." Bilba told.

"Barrels? Now that is interesting. And what about your little dwarf friends? Where are they hiding?" Smaug said backing his head away.

Bilba pretends to not know anything. "Dw...dwarves? No. No, no. No dwarves here. You've got that all wrong." She said as smoothly as she could.

"Oh, I don't think so, barrel rider." Smaug said getting angry. "They sent you in here to do their dirty work while they skulk about outside."

"Truly, you are mistaken, oh Smaug, chiefest and greatest of calamities." Bilba said as she started to move closer to the Arkenstone.

"You have nice manners," Smaug told her. "for a thief and a liar." He growled. "I know the smell and taste of Dwarf. No one better. It is the gold, they are drawn to treasure like flies to dead flesh." Bilba was gently starting to move towards the Arkenstone. "Did you think I did not know this day would come? That a pack of canting dwarves would come crawling back to the mountain." Smaug told, hitting a pedestal, making Bilba fall down a pile, and the mountain rumbling.

"The King Under the Mountain is dead. I took his throne, I ate his people like a wolf among sheep." Smaug roared as Bilba still slid and tried to grab onto the stone. "I kill where I wish, when I wish. My armor is iron. No blade can pierce me!" Smaug roared. "It's Oakenshield. That filthy dwarvish usurper. He sent you in here for the Arkenstone, didn't he?"

Bilba had stopped rolling, slowly trying to make her way to the stone. "No! No, no, no. I don't know what you're talking about." Bilba told him.

"Don't bother denying it." Smaug snapped. "I guessed his foul purpose some time ago. But it matters not. Oakenshield's quest will fail. A darkness is coming. It will spread to every corner of the land." Bilba had no idea what Smaug was talking about, but it seemed important. "You are being used, thief in the shadows. You were only ever a means to an end. The coward Oakenshield has weighed the value of your life and found it worth nothing."

Bilba got angry at Smaug's words. She frounded her brows and scrunched up her nose like she always does when she's mad. "No. No, you're lying." Bilba said.

"What did he promise you?" Smaug asked. "A share of the treasure? As if it was his to give. I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it!" Bilba ran towards the arkenstone, but Smaug moved making the pile of gold Bilba was on launch up. "My teeth are swords, my claws are spears. My wings are a hurricane!"

Bilba rolled down the hill, landing on her back. She looked at Smaug, noticing where a scale was missing. "So it is true. The Black Arrow found its mark." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Smaug growled.

"I-I was just saying, your reputation precedes you, oh Smaug, the tyrannical. Truly, you have no equal on this earth." Bilba quickly made an excuse.

Bilba noticed the glowing of the arkenstone from the corner of her eye, looking down at it. "I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer." Smaug sneared. "Watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad." Bilba looked up at him once he said that. Drive him mad? "Do you love him barrel-rider? Do you honestly think that dwarf loved you back? Would you take it to see him go mad?" Smaug gave a laugh. "But I think not, I think our little game ends here. So tell me, thief. How do you choose to die?" Smaug moved to chomp at Bilba, but she pit the ring on, disapearing from his sight.

. (Watch movie for the whole thing) .

"If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin spoke as they stood in the western armory of the castle. He decided to fight Smaug, ending what happened those so many years ago. "You stay close to me." Thorin told Bilba, grabbing her arm gently and leading her.

The snuck past Smaug a few times but as Balin, Thorin, and herself ran, Snaug was close being them. "This way! It's this way! Come on!" Balin called.

"Thorin!" Bilba shouted when Thorin didn't hear.

Smaug had already turned the corner though. Thorin looked at Bilba and nodded to himself. "Follow Balin." He told.

"Thorin." Bilba said as Balin started to pull her along.

"Go!" Thorin shouted to her, jumping off the edge when Smaug's fire spread towards him.

Bilba ran with Balin, joing the others soon after and giving a small sigh of relief when she saw that Thorin was safe.

They were running not too far after, making it to the forges. "Bilba," Thorin spoke as he was directing people. "On my mark, pull that leaver." Bilba nodded and ran up to the lever Thorin was talking about, pulling it when he shouted 'now' downsing Smaug in water. Smaug ended up hitting tge platform Bilba was standing on, making it tumble to the ground. "Keep going Bilba!" Thorin shouted to her.

Bilba ran to the gallery of the kings like Thorin told. "You think you can deceive me, barrel rider?" Smaug said as he burst into the room. "You have come from Lake-town. This is some sordid scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable trading lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their long bows and black arrows. Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit."

"On no..." Bilba said, running to smaug as id she could actually keep up. "This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake-town!" She shouted to him.

Smaug turned at her words. "You care about them, do you? Good. Then you can watch them die!"

Smaug turned to leave again, but Thorin shouted to him. "Here! You witless worm!"

Bilba ran to rhe upper level of the room, away from Smaug. "You." Smaug sneered as he saw Thorin.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin spat at him.

"You will take nothing from me, Dwarf. I laid low your warriors of old. I instill terror in the hearts of men. I am King Under the Mountain."

"This is not your kingdom." Thorin continued to yell. "These are Dwarf lands. This is Dwarf gold. And we will have our revenge."

Thorin and the other dwarves pulled the chain, releasing the cloth that was hiding the golden statue.

Smaug looked to rhe gold, being confused when it started to bubble, the hot liquid eventually falling on him and covering him. Everyong gave a small cheer that quickly vanished after Smaug came out of the hot liquid. "Ah, revenge! Revenge! I will show you revenge!" Smaug left the kingdom, the dwarves and Bilba quickly following where he left.

Bilba looks to where Smaug was flying to. "What have we done?" She murmured. (DUN-NA!)


	8. Chapter 8

"Thorin." She ran to him, quickly hugging him. "We can't let Sma-" She started but Thorin stopped her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Well, yes, but laketow-"

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answerd planly.

Thorin nodded, kissing her forehead as they all headed to the top of a mountain to watch the destruction of Laketown.

They watched for a while until Bilba noticed the dragon falling to the ground. "It fell, I saw it. It's dead. Smaug is dead."

. (The battle of the five armies is going to be shorter because I'm not sure how to write it out)

The next few days didn't go by well. Thorin seemed... mad? Mentally and physically as he ordered people to look for the arkenstone. Bilba didn't tell him she had it. She remembered Smaug's words. He said the arkenstone would drive Thorin mad... and he seemed to be right...

"Thorin..." Bilba said as she entered his room. "Are you... okay?" She asked hesitantly.

Thorin actually smiled to her in what seemed like forever. His eyes still weren't right, but at least he smiled. He still seemed to be gentle with her... Balin said that giving the arkenstone to Thorin would only make things worse.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." Thorin told her, kissing her cheek. "You seem to be the only one that still makes me happy." Bilba didn't like this answer, but it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Nothing more happened between them until Thorin asked her what was in her hand. Bilba showed him an acorn. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin asked her.

"I'm going to plant it in my garden. In Bag End." Bilba told him with a nod.

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire." Thorin smiled to her.

"One day it'll grow, and every time I look at it, I'll remember." She told him. "Remember everything that happened: the good, the bad and how lucky I am that I made it home." Bilba smiled to him, hesitant to tell him of the stone in her pocket. "Thorin, I…" She started but Dwalin had showed up.

"Thorin, the survivors from Lake-town, they're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them." Dwalin told him.

Thorin's face hardened, giving a look that Bilba didn't like. This wasn't the Thorin Oakenshield she knew. "Call everyone to the gate." Thorin said.

Bilba continued to watch as Thorin's behavior changed. This wasn't her Thorin, and she didn't like this Thorin. It really shocked her when the words "I will have war" came out of Thorin's mouth.

"What are you doing? You cannot go to war." Bilba said, grabbing Thorin's arm.

"This does not concern you." Thorin snapped at her, pulling his arm away.

'LIKE HELL IT DOESN'T!' Bilba screamed in her head. "Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We…we are in fact outnumbered."

"Not for much longer" Thorin told her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Miss Baggins, you should never underestimate Dwarves." Thorin said. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it."

Bilba frowned as she watched all the dwarves suit up for battle.

"Bilba," Thorin called. "come here."

Bilba hesitantly walked over to Thorin. "You're going to need this."

Thorin held up Amor made of a slilver-like metal."Put it on."

Bilva took off the coat she wore, slipping the vest on over hee shirt.

"This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it." Thorin told her.

Bilba looked down at herself, "I look absurd. I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit." She told him.

"It is a gift, a token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by." He told her. 'Just friends?' Thorin suddenly pulled hee to the side. "I have been blind, but now I'm beginning to see. I am betrayed!"

Bilba looked at him nervously, "Betrayed?"

"The Arkenstone" Thorin growled. "one of them has taken it. One of them is false."

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled, you've won the Mountain. Is that not enough?" Bilba told him.

"Betrayed by my own kin."

"No, uh…you…you made a promise to the people of Lake-town. Now is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word."

"For that, I'm grateful." Thorin smiled to her. "It was nobly done. But the treasure in this Mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-town. This gold…is ours, and ours alone."

As Thorin spoke, Bilba coukd hear Smaug's voice as he spoke the same once. "With my life I will not part with a single coin. Not one piece of it."

That's when Bilba decided to sneak out and give Thranduil and Bard the Arkenstone. They spoke of how this was a battle tge dwarves couldn't win.

"That won't stop them. You think the Dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." Bilba said, making them all turn to her.

"Bilba Baggins!" Gandalf said with glee. Bilba gave him a quick smile.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the Halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil said.

"Yesh... Sorry about that." Bilba said sheepishly. "I came to give you this." She showed them the Arkenstone.

"The Heart of the Mountain. The King's jewel." Thranduil said.

"And worth a king's ransom." Bard spoke. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure." Bilba andwered.

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty." Bard said.

"I'm not doing it for you." Bilba said as if it was oblivious. "I know that Dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. And suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they are also brave and kind and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. But Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you were owed. There will be no need for war."

.

"I-it's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them." Bilba said as Thorin accused Thranduil and Bard for lying.

Thorin turned and glared at Bilba. She's never seen him look at him with so much hate. "You?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steel from me?"

"Steel from you? No, no. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one." Bilba gave out a week chuckle. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?" Thorin let out a chuckle. "Your claim? You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

Bilba's face dropped at that, but she held her ground. "I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but…"

"But what, thief?"

Bilba sucked in a deep breath and spoke. "You are changed, Thorin. The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin."

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin growled at her. "Throw her from the rampart!" He yelled to the dwarves, but they didn't move. Bilba stopped breathing at his words. Kill her? After everything?... And to think she actually loved him… gave him everything she could offer. "Did you not hear me?! I will do it myself." Thorin grabbed harshly grabbed her, yanking her. "I curse you!"

The dwarves quickly moved to stop him. "No!" Fili shouted, along with the others.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin yelled.

"If you don't like my burglar, then please don't damage him. Return him to me." Gandalf's voice boomed as he approached the front. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?"

Thorin let go of Bilba as he looked to Gandalf. "Never again will I have dealings with wizards!"

Bofur pulled Bilba aside. "Go." He told her.

"Or Shire rats!" Thorin continued to shout.

Bilba went over the side of the wall, sighing as she hit the bottom… Even after all that… She still found that she loved him. She knows he isn't in the right mind, and he wouldn't be doing this otherwise.

.

Bilba didn't see Thorin again until she went to warn him on Ravenhill. She was delighted to see him. He seemed back to his normal self… He was her Thorin again. "Thorin!" She called, running up to him and hugging him.

"Bilba." He said and held her tight. "I am sorry. I was-" He started to say but she shook her head.

"You have to leave here. Now! Azog has another army, attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there'll be no way out." She told.

"We are so close. That Orc scum is in there. I say we push on." Dwalin said.

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin said. "This is a trap." He sighed, as if disappointed in himself. "Find Fili and Kili, call them back."

"Thorin, are you sure about this?" Dwalin asked.

"Do it. We live to fight another day."

.

… If only that statement was true… Bibla sat crying as Thorin lay dying.

"Bilba." Thorin chocked out.

"No, don't look. Don't move. Lie still." She said and, moved his shirt to see the wound on Thorin's stomach. "Oh! No…"

"I'm glad you're here." Thorin smiled to her.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh…" Bilba cried, kissing his forehead.

"I wish to part from you in friendship." Thorin told.

"No, you are not going anywhere, Thorin, you're going to live." Bilba cried. "You are not leaving me." Bilba kissed him several times, tears running down her face.

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see. I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril." He spoke, chocking in pain.

No, I…I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."

"I loved you Miss Baggins." Thorin told her.

Bilba chocked back a cry. "And I love you… Please don't leave me."

Thorin smiled at her, touching her face. "Farewell, Bilba. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees, watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold, this world would be a merrier place." He smiled to her still. "I'll see you again in another life." Thorin grunted as he sat up some and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He said, his breath ending and his eyes moving to death.

"No! No, no, no, no! No! Thorin! Thorin, don't you dare…" Bilba pleaded. "Thorin?" But he didn't answer, and Bilba knew. "Look, Thorin. Thorin, hold on. You hold on. You see, the Eagles… the Eagles, the Eagles are here. Thorin…the Eag…" Bilba wept, falling down on Thorin's dead body. "I love you too…" She told through her cries. The company of dwarves gathered around them, weeping themselves, but not as much as Bilba. Bilba's cries could be heard all around…

.

The funeral was almost just as bad. Bilba tried not to cry, but it was no use… Now, she sat in her living room as she was now home. She still cried often, but she knew Thorin would just tell her to 'man up', and somehow, he would make it sound in a loving way… She looked to the map of the lonely mountain, tracing her fingers over it. "Thank you for the adventure… Thorin Oakenshield…"

.

The End...

.

 **I hope you enjoyed this long short story 3**


End file.
